


Make It Right

by sourrcandy



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourrcandy/pseuds/sourrcandy
Summary: "you know I can make it right, all right."
Relationships: Caspian/Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i challenged myself to write this book within a week, that's 168 hours available for writing. this is the first draft, unedited and completed. thank you so much for reading :)

* * *

_**"When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone** _

_**Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,** _

_**The evil time will be over and done"** _

**-**

I sat by my desk, a book of fairytales laid open on the table, revealing a gorgeous painting of the Kings and Queens of old.

I sighed, running my fingers along the rough edges of the paper.

There was a knock on the door, and I jolted, closing the book with a slam and hiding it in a drawer.

"Come in!" I said, standing up and kicking my chair back.

"Your Highness, it's me," Professor Cornelius closed the door behind him, his hood up and shielding his features.

"What's on the agenda tonight?" I perked up at the sight of my tutor. "Are we seeing the stars again? Or do you need me to wake up Caspian? Is he being a slob and not getting up? That brother of mine, I swear I'll-"

"Cadence, there's no time," Cornelius interrupted, shoving a satchel into my arms. "Get your coat and meet us in the stables. Hurry!"

"What is going on?" I asked.

The professor shook his head, turning to leave, "No time to explain, quickly now, dear!"

I nodded, taking a black cape from my wardrobe and draping it over my shoulders, pulling it over my dark magenta nightgown.

I fastened it around my neck, the sapphire pin glinting in the yellow candlelight.

I pulled the hood over my head, taking a pouch of water from my desk and getting a change of clothes from the dresser, putting my things into the satchel.

I stepped out of my room, my door closing with a small click behind me.

I turned the corner, spotting two Telmarine guards down the corridor and dodged into a doorway, holding my breath as they marched past.

My blue-grey boots look almost white in the moonlight as I made my way down to the stables, hurrying to the weapons and strapping my dual falchions around my hips.

"Cady!"

I let out a small shriek, turning and punching out at the voice.

There was a yell and Caspian took a step backwards.

"Oh, shit!" My hands flying to Caspian's face as he staggered back. "How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?"

"Since when did you punch so hard?" Caspian groaned, pressing his palm against his face.

A bruise started forming on my brother's cheek as Professor Cornelius joined us.

Our tutor chuckled, leading out mine and Caspian's horses, fully geared.

We both got on our horses, and the professor turned to speak to us.

"You must make for the woods," Cornelius said to Caspian. "And you, the sea."

"The woods?" Caspian and I exchanged a nervous glance.

"They won't follow you there," he replied, fishing out a horn from his satchel and handing it to my brother. "It has taken me many years to find this. Do not use it except at your greatest need."

He turned to me next, holding out a dagger. "My dear, this is precious to me, to my people, it has aided one of the greatest warriors of Narnia, treasure it always.”

I took it from him, nodding and strapping it along with my falchions.

"Will we ever see you again?" Caspian asked.

"I dearly hope so," he cracked a small smile. "There is so much more I meant to tell you, the both of you. Everything you know is about to change."

I grabbed my tutor's hand. "Professor, I don't understand-"

"Close the drawbridge!" Someone outside shouted.

"Now go!" Cornelius tapped our horses' rears and my horse followed Caspian out of the stables.

We sped through the courtyard as soldiers held up spears at us.

"Halt! Halt!" They shouted as we galloped past.

We dashed through the gates as fireworks exploded above us. "A son! A son! Lady Prunaprismia as this night given Lord Miraz a son!" An announcer shouted.

My eyes widened, looking at Caspian as we came to a realisation. He wouldn't do that to family, would he?

I looked back to the bridge as Telmarines on horses galloped towards us.

"Go, Cady! Go!" Caspian shouted at me as we split up.

The wind blew in my face as I galloped away from the Telmarine castle, following the scent of saltwater.

The soldiers split up from behind us as some followed Caspian while some followed me.

We tore across the land, my horse thundering through the night.

I urged the horse to go faster as the trees thicken around us, the Telmarine soldiers shouted orders behind me as we hurried through a lake.

"Go, go!" I urged as the trees surround us again before we emerged to a grassy land.

The horses behind us were close and I dismounted my horse, grabbed my belongings and commanding the horse to run away from me. The shrill cries of the soldiers behind me became louder as I dashed towards the cliff, ruins coming into my sight and finding a hiding spot.

I sighed in relief as the Telmarine soldiers followed my horse, passing by the cliff and returning to the woods.

And the sound of a horn echoed across the land.

"Aslan, save us."


	2. Chapter 2

_**"I swear I don't love the drama, it loves me"** _

**-**

I woke up to the sound of crashing waves and the sun shining in my face.

I grabbed my satchel, taking the pouch of water out and drinking from it, quenching my thirst.

I took off my cape, stretching as I smiled, enjoying the sunshine.

I hope Caspian is safe.

Marble ruins surrounded me as I walked through the pillars. Tall columns and fallen ones littered the grassland as I strolled around, finding an apple tree and started feasting on an apple.

"Wonder who lived here?" A small girl's voice echoed through the clearing.

I peered through a gap between the walls, pulling my dagger out as I ventured forward cautiously.

"I think we did," an older girl responded, holding up a golden chest piece.

Two boys approached the girls, the brunet pointed at the chess piece and took it from the older girl, "Hey, that's mine. From my chess set."

“Which chess set?" The blond boy asked.

The brunet replied, "I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?"

I frowned, what is Finchley?

I followed them as they stood side by side in a line in front of what seems to be four thrones.

The blond murmured something inaudible.

I ducked behind a pillar as the four walked towards the clearing I was hiding in, I spun the dagger on my palm just as I grabbed the brunet boy from behind and rested the dagger before his neck, grabbing one of his arms and twisting it behind his back.

He let out a small yell as he tried to grab me from the front, struggling with one arm to defend himself.

He was strong for his age, his hand grabbing onto the arm that held the dagger against his throat. His dark hair blocked my vision momentarily before I found my balance and kept my dagger against his throat.

The other three spun around as I held tightly to the brunet, "Who are you and how did you find me?"

The blond held up his hands, "Woah, woah, calm down, we are just passing by."

"Passing by?" I snorted. "I've heard better excuses."

The older girl raised her eyebrows, obviously amused, glancing at the blond.

"Who are you?" I gritted my teeth as I pressed the dagger against the boy in my grasp.

"I'm Peter, this is Susan and Lucy, and that is Edmund," Peter spoke.

"So, you aren't Telmarines?" I asked, frowning. Their names sound familiar.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund asked, eyeing the dagger nervously.

I released him quickly, blushing slightly as the four stared at me. "I just-I had to make sure," I apologised, sheathing my dagger.

"It's alright," Edmund replied, rubbing his neck.

"Ed, are you alright? A girl just grabbed you from behind, tried to kill you and you say it's alright?" Susan cracked a grin.

"I'm fine," he glared back at his sister.

"Hey, that looks familiar," Edmund narrowed his eyes at the dagger.

I turned, shielding the weapon from their sight. "It's none of your business."

"No, seriously, can I have a look?" Edmund held out a hand, gesturing at the dagger.

I took the dagger from its sheath, handing it to the brunet.

His eyes widened, "How did you get this?"

"I-My professor gave it to me," I reached out to grab it.

Peter glanced at the dagger, "Isn't that yours? You know, the one forged at the Lone Islands?"

"That was what I was thinking," Edmund replied, thumbing the hilt of the dagger.

He smiled, "Well, you hold onto it, Miss?"

"Cadence," I said, taking the dagger back. "But Cady is fine."

"And your heritage?" Susan questioned.

"House of Telmar, second in line for the Narnian throne," I tugged at my nightgown.

"Telmar? But you asked if we were-"

"-Telmarines? Yes," I nodded. "My professor told me to leave the castle before Telmarine soldiers got to me."

Lucy asked, "But why?"

"I don't know, my professor never really explained," I frowned.

"Well then, we must find someone who can explain all this," Peter said, gesturing at the ruins around us.


	3. Chapter 3

_**"I don't need luck, I have you"** _

**-**

"Catapults," Edmund knelt down, examining a large rock.

"What?"

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked," Edmund glanced at us.

"By Telmarines, my ancestors," I replied.

Peter looked at a stone wall and started towards it, pushing it aside with Edmund to reveal a wooden door. He carved a hole through the door and pushed the door open before cutting a strip of his shirt off and wrapping it around a stick.

"Don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" He asked.

Edmund shifted through his bag, "No, but would this help?" He pulled out a silver object.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner," Peter replied jokingly as if the thing could help us.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's a torch, it's like light without a flame," Susan explained.

"Cool," I replied, following them down the stairs as Edmund shone the torch around.

Peter grinned as he pushed the gate open. "I can't believe it! It's all still here!" He exclaimed as they each hurried to the chests in front of the statues.

I looked around, the sculpted statues had to be at least a hundred thousand years old, the engravings on the walls hinted at old Narnian times.

My jaw dropped as I came to a realisation. "You-you're the kings and queens of old!"

Edmund grinned cheekily as he nodded at me.

I was going to faint. "You-you're King Edmund the Just," I stared wide-eyed at the brunet. "A-and High King Peter! High Queen Susan! Queen Lucy! I have to sit down."

Peter let out a small chuckle, "Don't worry, you're royalty too."

"B-but this is different! You're them! You're legends! I read about you in fairytales! And, well, in forbidden history books," I gaped, struggling to catch my breath. I stole a glance at Edmund. "And you're way out of my league."

Edmund turned to me and scrunched up his face in confusion, "What was that?"

Susan smirked, "She said that you're way out of her-"

"I was so tall," Lucy interrupted as she pulled out a dress.

I smiled gratefully at Lucy.

"Well, you were older then," Susan smiled.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later, when you're younger," Edmund replied with an oversized helmet on his head.

Susan sighed.

"What is it?"Lucy asked.

"My horn! I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back," Susan replied, clutching her bow and arrows and staring into her chest.

We watched intently as Peter opened his chest, taking out a magnificent sword.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death," Peter said.

"When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again," Lucy's eyes filled with tears. "Everyone we knew, Mr Tumnus and the beavers, they're all gone."

"I feel awful, your majesties," I said, looking around at the dusty chamber.

Peter looked at me, "It's not your fault."

I shot him a grateful smile, nodding as I retreated back to a corner and sifting through my bag for my clothing.

I stipped off my sweaty garments, my nightgown pooling around my feet, leaving me with only my undergarments on.

I pulled on my steel blue riding pants, they fit my legs nicely and I pulled a mid-calf dress over it. The high-waisted dress was a pretty ombre shade, starting from pale blue at the boatneck neckline and ending in a dark blue sheer silk tulle. It somewhat assembled a ballerina's dress, with a slit starting from the waistline to the hem.

I pulled on my boots and put on the coat last, it was my mother's and it had structured shoulders, the soft blue-grey material wrapping around my body snuggly. There was a sheer attached to the coat and its details glinted under the sunlight.

I turned to face the royalty again, heading towards them as I peered inside their chests.

Peter's one was filled to the brim with scarlet red objects ranging from clothing to weapons and to armour. Susan's one had more gowns, along with her bow and arrows. Lucy's one consisted more of treasures and keepsakes, probably gifts from her old Narnian friends.

I walked over to Edmund's, tilting my head as I studied his statue.

A shadow moved from behind and I jumped as a shirtless Edmund emerged.

I turned around immediately, biting my lip. I heard him chuckle, obviously having seen me.

I could hear him reach into his chest and there was ruffling behind me.

"You can turn around now," I could hear the smirk in his voice and I turned around to face a fully-clothed Edmund.

"Um, well, I wasn't paying attention-" I trailed off, fiddling my fingers.

His smirk widened as he added, "Like what you saw?"

I was pretty sure my cheeks flushed a darker crimson than before and he let out a tiny chuckle.

"Don't worry about it," he walked past me, shooting a smirk over his shoulder as he headed to Peter.

Susan approached me from behind and gave me a nudge, grinning widely, "You're staring."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Cady's travel outfit, think Elsa in frozen 2.


	4. Chapter 4

_**"and when her halo broke, she carved the two halves into horns"** _

**-**

We headed towards the beach once everyone has changed and geared up.

A boat emerged from the water horizon, two Telmarine helmets shining under the sunlight.

One of them held a crossbow in his hands and the other rowed.

They picked up a small body, standing up as they prepared to throw him overboard.

Susan notched an arrow and shot it at the boat, the arrow lodging itself along the side of the boat.

The boys pulled out their swords threateningly as Susan notched another arrow, "Drop him!"

The soldiers dropped him into the water and one reached for his crossbow, failing as Susan's arrow hit him square in the chest.

Edmund handed me his sword as he dashed towards the water, diving in without hesitation. Peter followed closely behind, his sword with Susan.

The other soldier bailed, jumping into the water as well.

Edmund tugged the boat onto shore as Peter held the halfling in his arms, pulling him up to the sand.

I knelt down, cutting through his bonds with my dagger as he stared wide-eyed at us.

The two boys approached us and I handed back Edmund his sword.

The dwarf coughed out water, gagging as he stood up and turned to Susan. "Drop him?"

"That's the best you could come up with?" The dwarf scowled.

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice," Susan retorted.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help," he pointed back at the water.

Peter tilted his head, "Maybe we should have left them."

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do."

"They don't believe in this," I gestured at him.

He snorted, "I take it you know them well then?"

"Unfortunately, I do," I narrowed my eyes at the dwarf.

"How did they get you anyway?" Edmund asked.

"They hunt us," he rolled his eyes. "Where have you been the last few hundred years?"

Lucy smiled, "It's a bit of a long story."

Susan handed back Peter's sword as the dwarf eyed it.

He took a step back, looking at the siblings, "You've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?"

Peter stepped forward, holding out his hand, "High King Peter, the Magnificent."

"You probably could've left out the last bit," Susan sassed.

The dwarf laughed, "Probably."

Edmund turned his face, hiding a smile.

"You might be surprised," Peter said, drawing his sword.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy," the dwarf chuckled.

"Not me," Peter turned to Edmund. "Him."

Edmund drew his sword, moving into stance already.

The dwarf looked at Peter in disbelief before hesitantly taking the sword from his hands.

The metal dropped on the sand with a thud, the dwarf's hands wrapped around the hilt tightly.

All of a sudden, he swung his sword, the metal clanging with Edmund's sword harshly.

The dwarf aimed for his head as he swung again.

Edmund dodged it swiftly before the dwarf brought the hilt to his face, hitting him in the nose.

The king grunted as Lucy yelled, "Edmund!"

I winced, that ought to hurt.

The dwarf sounded concern for a moment, "Oh, you alright?"

He swung again, bringing the sword to where Edmund stood.

Edmund moved to the side quickly, tapping the dwarf's behind cheekily as he swerved.

Edmund glanced at me, a smile on his face before looking at the dwarf again.

The dwarf swung high, Edmund bringing his sword up to dodge the blow and jumping as the dwarf aimed at his legs.

Edmund delivered a series of blows to the dwarf's sword before disarming him and pointing his sword to the dwarf's head.

That was hot.

The dwarf sank back on the sand, "Beards and bedsteads. Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" Susan asked.

"Who blew the horn?" I asked the dwarf.

"Some Telmarine," he shrugged. "Sloppy, with a nightshirt on, probably didn't have the time to change," he snorted.

"Shoulder-length brown hair? Brown eyes? And around this tall?" I asked, holding a hand above my head.

"Yes, that, exactly," he said. "What? You know something?"

I beamed, turning to the group, "Caspian, he's alive!"

"Who's Caspian?" Edmund asked, his eyes narrowing.

"He's the person I love the most other than myself," I said.


	5. Chapter 5

_**"when the rhythm starts to play, dance with me, make me sway"** _

**-**

Peter rowed us down the lake as Trumpkin guided the way.

I sat beside Edmund, looking around the quiet forest while fiddling with my dagger.

"They're so still," Lucy commented.

"They're trees. What'd you expect?" Trumpkin replied.

"They used to dance," Lucy said.

Trumpkin looked at me pointedly, "Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded."

"Those who survived retreated to the woods. And the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since," he added.

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" Lucy asked.

I perked up. "Aslan? He's real?" I asked Edmund.

Edmund nodded, a shadow of a smile on his face, "He's glorious and so, so radiant."

Trumpkin, "Aslan? Thought he abandoned us when you lot did."

"We didn't mean to leave, you know," Peter answered after a long pause.

Trumpkin didn't look at any of us, "Makes no difference now, does it?"

"Get us to the Narnians, and it will," Peter stated.

-

-

We arrived at an empty shore.

Trumpkin jumped off and anchored the boat into the rocky sand. The rest of us followed, and I helped Edmund and Peter pull the boat further into the shore.

Lucy wandered off on her own, "Hello, there!"

I looked over at her. She was talking to a giant black bear and she walked towards it without caution. "It's alright, we're friends."

The black bear grunted, walking over to us.

"Don't move, your majesty!" Trumpkin shouted at Lucy, taking his sword from its sheath.

The black bear started bounding towards Lucy and I grabbed my dagger running towards the bear.

"Stay away from her!" Susan shouted, her bow and arrow to the ready.

Lucy stumbled, falling on to the ground, letting out a terrified scream.

"Shoot, Susan! Shoot!" I could hear Edmund shouting behind me.

I dove in front of Lucy, shielding her as I brought my dagger upwards, slashing the bear without hesitation.

There was a whoosh and an arrow lodged itself into the bear.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked.

I helped Lucy up, "I suspect he was hungry."

She inched away from the fallen creature, clutching on to Peter as I stepped forward.

"Thanks," Lucy uttered, her voice shaky.

Edmund stood a safe distance away, "He was wild."

"I don't think he could talk at all," Peter said.

Trumpkin joined me, poking the bear, "Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become."

I knelt down, cutting my blade into the bear's chest and twisting it.

"You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember," Trumpkin said.

Lucy turned her face and let out a sob.

I left Trumpkin to skin the bear and the Kings and Queens waited aside as I washed off the blood on my shirt by the water.

"Princess," Peter crouched down beside me.

"Your Majesty," I replied, scrubbing aggressively at my dress and my sleeves.

"I just want to say thank you for just then, for saving Lu," he smiled.

"No worries, your Majesty," I looked at him.

"Call me Peter," the High King waved his hand dismissively.

"As long as you stick to calling me Cady, your Majesty."

-

-

We ventured into the woods, climbing up the mountain and walking through the trees.

I twirled a stray lock of my hair worriedly, almost missing a step on the stairs if not for Edmund grabbing me just in time.

"Princess, you alright?" Edmund asked, falling into step with me as we followed Peter's lead at the very back of the group.

I nodded, "I'm just worried about Caspian, your Majesty."

Edmund smiled, "It's Ed and you don't have to worry, Caspian will be with the Narnians by now. Plus, you're with us now."

"You mean, lost in the woods with you guys now," I giggled as we walked down a rocky path.

He sighed, shaking his head.

"Anyway, who's this Caspian anyways?" Edmund asked.

I grinned, glad to be talking about something less traumatic. "He's my brother."

Edmund grinned, "Your brother? You talk about him like he's your lover."

I shuddered, "Eww, gross. I love him but that is just nu-uh."

His only reply was a grin.

Susan looked around, confused, "I don't remember this way."

"That's the problem with girls," Peter grinned. "You can't carry a map in your heads."

Lucy snorted, "That's because our heads have something in them."

"I wish he'd just listen to the DLF in the first place," Susan sighed.

Edmund scrunched up his face, "DLF?"

Lucy beamed, "Dear Little Friend."

I looked at Trumpkin with a grin.

He sighed, catching up with Lucy in front of us, "Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?"

We emerged into a well-lit cavern as Peter stopped, staring at the two spilt paths in the rocks.

"I'm not lost," he assured himself.

"It's good to have self-confidence, Peter," I said, patting his shoulder.

"No, you're just going the wrong way," Trumpkin retorted.

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is to cross at the River Rush," Peter argued.

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts," Trumpkin replied calmly.

Peter frowned, "That explains it, then. You're mistaken."


End file.
